


The Mornings After

by Multi_Stan_Problems



Series: Stray Kids On the Block [3]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Woojin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Developing Relationship, M/M, Omega Bang Chan, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Stan_Problems/pseuds/Multi_Stan_Problems
Summary: (The Redeux)In the wake of Bang Chan's Heat, Bang Chan and Woojin must figure out their relationship with each other and the rest of Stray Kids.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Stray Kids On the Block [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349530
Comments: 24
Kudos: 73





	1. Back Home

Bang Chan and Woojin returned to the Stray Kids dorm almost two weeks after they had left for the hospital. Bang Chan was engulfed in one of Woojin’s hoodies, hood pulled up hiding most of his face. They had barely gotten in the door when the youngest of Stray Kids ambushed them.

“Hyungs!” I.N. cried, suddenly attacking Bang Chan with a hug. Bang Chan stumbled backwards a little startled, but he quickly dropped his duffel bag to hug I.N. back. 

“You smell like Woojin-hyung!” exclaimed I.N. as he buried his nose in Bang Chan’s chest. 

“I am wearing his clothes.” Bang Chan chuckled, fluffing the youngest hair and hugging him close.

“It’s not that….it smells….deeper? I’m not sure how to explain it.” I.N. snuggled closer. Bang Chan shared a look with Woojin. Woojin’s cheeks were just as red as Bang Chan’s felt, and he broke eye contact, looking uncomfortable. 

“I need to shower,” he said, pulling away from I.N.

“Nooooooooooo!” whined I.N., refusing to let go as Bang Chan started walking away. 

“We’re ordering chicken. Do you want some?” asked Jisung, peeking around the corner. 

“I’m not that hungry,” said Bang Chan. 

“You should eat, Channie,” said Woojin quietly. “You haven’t eaten properly in almost two weeks.” 

“Hospital food not that great?” asked Hyunjin, suddenly appeared next to Jisung. 

“Yeah…something like that.” Bang Chan managed to extract himself from I.N. and made a break for the bathroom. The lock clicked into place and a few seconds later, the shower came on. Woojin was still standing in the front foyer watching the bathroom door when Jisung nudged him. 

“Hyung...where were you guys? GOT7 sunbaeim’s showed up and stayed with us, wouldn’t tell us what was going on. I tried calling the hospital, but they said you left.” Jisung’s eyes were big and round and innocent looking. Woojin put his arm around Han.

“We went to the GOT7 dorm to wait out Bang Chan’s…..” Woojin blushed again, “Heat.”

“Hyung was in Heat?” I.N. attached himself to Woojin’s other side. “You could have come here. We wouldn’t have been in the way.”

“The doctor warned that Bang Chan’s Heat could trigger one or more of your presentations.” Woojin let go of Jisung and wiggled off I.N. so he could drop the duffel bag by the wall in the hallway and walk into the kitchen. 

“Would that really be so bad?” asked Hyunjin. “I’d rather get it over with instead of waiting for it to happen.” 

“Bang Chan and I wouldn’t be able to take care of you.” Woojin ruffled Hyunjin’s hair. 

“Yeah, Woojin would be too busy dicking down Bang Chan!” joked Jisung, playfully elbowing Woojin.

“That’s not funny,” said Woojin coldly. The smile slid off of Jisung’s face. 

“Hyung…” started Jisung.

“Look, find the rest of the members and meet me in the living room,” interrupted Woojin. He left the three of them the kitchen, grabbed his duffel bag from the hallway and went to his shared room. He puttered around the room, pulling his stuff out of the duffle bag but not putting it away. He dropped the t-shirts he was holding on the floor and left the room. He walked into the living room to find the other seven members sitting squished on the couches. 

“I need you to listen to me carefully,” said Woojin. All of their faces looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent. 

“Bang Chan is sensitive about sex or any kind of physical stuff,” he said sternly. “We don’t need to joke about what may or may not happen between he and I. From what I’ve been told, Heats can be very embarrassing for some people. I know it may seem like fun and games, but it’s not for him or for me. I can’t tell you why he doesn’t like to talk about it, because it’s his personal business. If he wants to tell you, he will. Until then, don’t joke about any of it. And try to at least be more inclusive with him?” 

Jisung and Changbin opened their mouths to say something, but Woojin cut them off. 

“I know you don’t mean to exclude him, but all of you, including me, have been. That needs to end. He needs us, as a pack, even if none of you have presented yet.”

“Does this mean we can start sleeping in a nest?” asked I.N hopefully. 

“We don’t have a nest room,” pointed out Woojin.

“We can make one!” said Seungmin excitedly. “We can make the biggest room into the nest room, one of the rooms into a smaller nest room, one of the rooms into the closet, and still have a room left over for a guest room!” He clapped his hands together. “It’ll be just like a pack house!”

“We should talk to Bang Chan first to see if he’s okay with it,” said Changbin quietly. The smile slowly faded from Seungmin’s face. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “We should.”

“I’ll talk to him first,” said Woojin. “Hopefully he won’t feel cornered.” 

A loud stomach growl echoed in the room.

“Is this pre-pack meeting over? Can we order food?” asked Jisung as he rubbed his stomach. Woojin rolled his eyes.

“Yes, go order food.” 

With noises of excitement, the Stray Kids pack lept from the couches and all rushed towards the kitchen, leaving Woojin standing in the middle of the living room with his hands on his hips.

“That seemed to go well,” said a voice behind him. Woojin turned around to see Bang Chan standing at the edge of the hallway, leaning against the wall. 

“How much did you hear?” asked Woojin softly. 

“We can start looking at nest beds,” replied Bang Chan, moving forward to stand in front of Woojin. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for nesting yet.” He extended his hands from his sweater paws and tugged on Woojin’s shirt.

“You should go shower,” he said, stepping closer to Woojin as he pulled him closer at the same time. “You’re clothes are starting to smell a little stale.”

“I ran out of clothes, okay? We had no idea your Heat would be so long.” Woojin pushed Bang Chan’s hood off of his head as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

“It’s not just that,” said Bang Chan, leaning into to Woojin’s touch. “You smell like them, like GOT7.”

“Is that bad?” asked Woojin. “I saw how you reacted at the hospital when BamBam and Yugyeom were around, and when I could no longer...get it up, you begged me not to bring either of them in there.” He tilted Bang Chan’s head up so they could meet eyes. “Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you three?”

“One day,” replied Bang Chan, reaching up on his tiptoes to kiss Woojin lightly on the mouth. “I’m not ready to talk about it right now. I need you to understand and respect that.”

“I will,” said Woojin. He kissed Bang Chan on the forehead. 

“I better go shower and change clothes,” he said, squeezing both of Bang Chan’s hands lightly in his own. “The kids are all in that tiny kitchen probably fighting over what to order for dinner.”

“I’ll take care of them.” Bang Chan squeezed his fingers back before letting them go. He turned around and walked towards the kitchen, Woojin right behind him. At the entrance to the hallway, where it split towards the bedrooms (and bathroom) and the kitchen, Woojin grabbed him softly around the waist and pulled him close to place a kiss on his lips. Bang Chan suddenly grabbed the back of Woojin’s neck, holding him there with a firm grip at the base of his skill. They pulled apart slowly, chests heaving. 

“I should go take a cold shower,” said Woojin, his lips brushing Bang Chan’s as he spoke. 

“Maybe I’ll join you. I’m sure I didn’t get all the conditioner out of my hair.” Bang Chan gripped Woojin’s hair a little tighter. 

Woojin shook his head. 

“Not tonight,” he said. He kissed Bang Chan hard once before removing his hand from his hair and taking a step back. “But soon. I promise. Okay?”

Bang Chan sighed, arms falling to his side. “Okay,” he agreed. 

“See you in a bit.” Woojin smiled at him softly before turning down the hallway to the bathroom. 

“Yeah.” Bang Chan watched him walk away, and only turned slowly towards the kitchen once the bathroom door had clicked shut. 


	2. Back to Work

Their schedules hit, and they hit hard. There was little to no time between dance practice, vocal lessons, group vocal rehearsal, and private tutoring to hang out outside of the schedule. By the time they were done for the day, all anyone wanted to do was shower and go to bed. Food was but an afterthought. Woojin managed to get those who were waiting for a shower to eat something. He was always the last one to eat and shower, choosing to clean up after everyone else before going to bed himself. He usually puttered around when he was done, straightening the shoes by the front door and lightly dusting around as he waited for Bang Chan to come home. 

As soon as they were done for the day, Bang Chan disappeared to his small studio at the company. He sometimes stayed there overnight, sleeping on the futon against the wall in his study. He had mini-fridge and microwave in his studio as well. Jisung and Changbin would sometimes go and keep him company. They would usually end up spending the night at the company themselves when they were working on songs with him. Woojin went to his room eventually, sleeping only for a few hours before getting up to make breakfast for the group. He always made sure to fix a plate or two to take to the company for Bang Chan. 

Slowly, as the days distanced them from the leftover hormones of Bang Chan’s Heat, Bang Chan began to slide back into his silent shell that he had always had around him. He flinched whenever one of the members tried to touch him, was very quiet during conversations, and just shut himself off from them even though they tried to include him. 

This behavior irked Woojin. He found himself getting more and more wound up the longer it went on. He was snapping at people, which he never did. He found himself accidentally slamming things; doors, drawers, he even broke a few plates. It all came to a head when he accidentally shut the bathroom door too hard, causing it to shatter.  He stared at the pieces of broken glass for a few minutes, hands curled into fists, his shoulders tight, before going to the kitchen to get a broom. He swept up the broken pieces and vacuumed for good measure. He was putting the vacuum back in the closet when he heard the front door open. A myriad of voices suddenly penetrated the once quiet air.

“Hyung!” called Seungmin, bouncing up to Woojin and throwing his arms around him. “Are you feeling better?”

“Did Bang Chan come home?” asked Woojin, doing his best to keep his voice level.

The smile slid off of Seungmin’s face. 

“No,” he said sadly. “He stayed behind. Said there were some things he wanted to work on.” Woojin gritted his teeth.

“I accidentally broke the shower door,” he said as he opened the closet to get his jacket. He walked to the front door, Seungmin trailing behind him. “Be careful so you don’t cut yourself.” 

Seungmin nodded. Woojin slipped on a pair of shoes and opened the front door. He paused, hand on the door, and turned back to Seungmin.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he reassured, doing his best to release a calming Alpha scent. Seungmin immediately visibly relaxed. He nodded. 

“We’ll be alright, hyung.” He hugged Woojin hard, burying his face a little in Woojin’s chest to better inhale his scent. “You need to take care of Bang Chan-hyung.” 

Woojin patted him on the head. He stepped outside locked the front door, stepping off towards the JYPE building. 


	3. Let's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> Contains talk about non-con/rape. Bang Chan talks about what happened with BamBam and Yugyeom.

Woojin knew exactly where to find Bang Chan. He breezed through the front door, the security guard not even giving him a second glance. He took the stairs, impatience getting the better of him. The small artist studios that a few of the idols were granted access to was a maze of a floor, but Woojin found his way to Bang Chan’s studio easily. He knocked on the door, fidgeting as he waited for Bang Chan to open the door.

It cracked open a little with Bang Chan peering out of the crack.

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” he asked, confused.

“We need to talk,” said Woojin simply.

“I’ll be home soon…” Bang Chan started to close the door, but Woojin blocked it with his foot.

“No! We need to talk,  _ now _ , when no one else is around,” said Woojin through gritted teeth. He shouldered his way into the room, forcing Bang Chan to backpedal away from him. Woojin shut the door behind him, never turning away from Bang Chan. Bang Chan was backed as far away as the small space would allow, arms wrapped around his body. 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he insisted, hugging himself tighter and refusing to look at Woojin. 

“Yes, there  _ is _ ,” said Woojin. His whole body was tense. “You can’t look at me; you won’t speak to me; you’re acting like nothing happened.”

Bang Chan’s face flushed. “Did you think we would magically just become a pack because you fucked me? That that somehow gives you some kind of right over me?”

“No.” Woojin uncurled his hands and forced his shoulders to relax. “But you can’t shut us out again. I’m not gonna let you. The rest of the pa...members, they want to desperately get close to you, and you won’t let them. It’s not healthy, Chan, and I can’t let you anymore. They’re miserable, and so are you.” 

Bang Chan rubbed a sweater paw across his eyes, but Woojin still saw the tears there. 

“I can’t...you don’t know how this feels!” Bang Chan suddenly blurted out. 

“Help me understand,” pleaded Woojin. He reached out towards Bang Chan, who flinched away from him. Woojin ignored that and pulled him into a hug. “I want to be able to help you with your pain.”

“I hate feeling like I need you,” sobbed Bang Chan suddenly. “And it’s not just wanting you near all the time. I...ache for you. Inside. It feels so hollow without you.” 

Woojin’s heart hammered in his chest. He didn’t say anything; he just hugged Bang Chan a little tighter.

“I want you, but I wish it was my choice and not something driven by my biology.” Bang Chan unfolded his arms and wrapped them tightly around Woojin. 

“Your Heat was the only thing driven by your biology,” said Woojin assuredly. Bang Chan pulled away a little. 

“When I was in Heat...I didn’t have control over myself. I knew what was going on, but there was an overwhelming feeling of needing something, anything,  _ anyone _ , inside. I wanted to be fucked hard and knotted until it hurt. And anyone would have done.” Bang Chan drew in a shaky breath. “What’s worse is...even after it was all over...I still wanted that.  _ Want _ that.”

“You want…to...have sex?” asked Woojin tentatively. Bang Chan threaded his arms up between their bodies to cup Woojin’s face. He pulled Woojin close to him, kissing him softly.. 

“I want more than sex,” confessed Bang Chan. He kissed Woojin again, who responded enthusiastically. 

“I want...to sleep next to you all night. I want to be able to cuddle you while we watch TV or play video games. I want to go to cafes and movies. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want.” He sighed, pulling away from Woojin completely and letting his hands fall to his sides. “But I can’t have that.”

“And why not?” asked Woojin. His lips still tingled from the kisses. 

“ Because...it’s not fair to the others. They can’t have what we have. Not yet. Not while they’re unpresented.” Bang Chan moved to go back to his computer. Woojin stopped him.

“We can’t put our lives on hold because of them,” he said.

“ _ We _ have to. I’ve seen what happens when unpresented ones get restless.” Bang Chan brushed Woojin’s hand off and sat down at the desk. The clicking of his keyboard started up, filling the silence between them.

“Does this have anything to do with what happened with BamBam and Yugyeom?” asked Woojin softly.

The keyboard noise stopped.

“You don’t have to tell me,” said Woojin. He sat down in one of the armchairs to the side of Bang Chan’s work desk. “I kind of put two and two together.”

Bang Chan turned his chair around slowly to face Woojin. He took a deep breath, arms braced on his knees. 

“I met BamBam before he presented. We, along with other foreign trainees, were all roomed together at the trainee dorms. Our schedules were pretty much the same for a long time until JYP put BamBam in GOT7.” Bang Chan drew in a shaky breath. “After that, he spent a lot of time preparing to debut. One day, when I showed up for Korean class, I was handed a new schedule and sent to the practice rooms. That’s when I met the rest of GOT7. I already knew Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung because we lived on the same floor, but that was the first time I had met Yugyeom. BamBam couldn’t have been more excited at the idea of me joining GOT7.” Bang Chan glanced at Woojin. “There was no definite answer. I was just supposed to start training with them.”

He continued on, “Everyone else had already presented except for BamBam, Yugyeom, Youngjae, and myself. It was obvious that something was going on between BamBam and Yugyeom, but since they were unpresented, no one paid too much attention to them. BamBam would come in really late smelling like Yugyeom. He started sleeping in my bed the nights he was in the room, and I felt like I couldn’t tell him no. He always wanted…” Bang Chan shuddered. “He always wanted to do things…and I let him.”

“You didn’t want to?” asked Woojin. Bang Chan shook his head. He twisted his fingers around each other in his lap.

“I...if I said no...he could have left me all alone.” Bang Chan hugged himself again. “I was so lonely and desperate. And then….the night that I presented….Yugyeom had come over to hang out. They were in BamBam’s bed, and I knew they were doing stuff, but I was just ignoring it because I felt terrible. And then I presented and…” He suddenly choked off. Woojin looked up from the floor to see Bang Chan visibly shaking.

“You don’t have to tell me,” he said quickly, dropping to his knees in front of Bang Chan.

Bang Chan shook his head. “No, I want to tell you, it’s just hard to remember. It all happened so fast and it’s kind of blurry in my head.” 

Woojin carefully placed cupped Bang Chan’s face and wiped his tears away. 

“I remember...Yugyeom on top of me. I don’t remember him inside, but I know he did. BamBam was also touching me. The only pain I felt was cramping that comes with presenting. Afterwards...when it was all over, I remember waking up next to BamBam with Yugyeom behind him. I left while they were sleeping and showered, scrubbing everything until it was red and raw, and then I went to the company and asked to be put in a room by myself. JYP-nim found out about it somehow, and he put me on suppressants. He also pulled me from GOT7. And I lived alone until Felix came to the company.” 

Woojin pulled Bang Chan into a hug. He said nothing, just held him. Bang Chan eventually pulled back a little so that he could look Woojin in the eye.

“So, you see, we  _ can’t _ do anything. Not while everyone else is unpresented. They’ll...want to try things themselves. And that’s not safe.”

“So we talk to them,” said Woojin. “We talk to them like adults and hopefully they understand.  _ We _ just won’t be so public with certain things.”

“So no sex on the couch?” joked Bang Chan.

Woojin blushed. “Definitely no sex on the couch. We’ll keep all physical things private. You and I can share a room, just us. That way there won’t be any sneaking around. The rest of the members will understand.”

Bang Chan sniffed and nodded. 

“I still need to take it slow,” he said. “My Heat was...intense...and I  _ do _ want you. It’s just...the only times I’ve done stuff outside of Heat, it hasn’t felt like it’s  _ my _ choice. I need it to be my choice.”

“I agree.” Woojin pulled Bang Chan closer to him again and hugged him tight. He rubbed his scent gland against Bang Chan’s hair. “I’ll be here whenever you’re ready.”


	4. Just Try

Woojin managed to pull Bang Chan away from his studio before 1 a.m. The rest of Stray Kids were still having dinner when they arrived back at the dorm. Bang Chan hugged I.N. back when he jumped into his arms. 

“We saved you some jajangmyeon and chicken!” exclaimed Han. 

“I’ll eat after I shower,” promised Bang Chan, ruffling I.N.’s hair. He moved towards the bathroom, grabbing Woojin’s arm as he passed him and pulled him with him towards the bathroom. Han and Changbin cat called them the entire way.

Once they got safely locked in the bathroom, Bang Chan pushed Woojin against the wall and kissed him. Woojin held him close, slowing the kiss down and making it more sensual as he ran his tongue along Bang Chan’s bottom lip. Bang Chan’s mouth opened automatically, allowing Woojin inside. Woojin slowly flipped them over so that Bang Chan was now pressed against the wall. They made out like this against the shower wall for almost a minute. Bang Chan pulled away first, tilting his head to the side to catch his breath. Woojin fell against his neck, breathing deep his scent there and kissing along the exposed skin.

“Hyung.” Bang Chan pushed at his shoulders lightly. Woojin took a step back, loosening his grip on Bang Chan’s waist but leaving his hands resting on his waist. 

“Not tonight?” asked Woojin.

Bang Chan nodded. “I want to, but…” He swallowed slowly before making eye contact with Woojin. “It feels like it’s still going too fast.”

“You know, it’s okay to want to.” Woojin brushed Bang Chan’s hair off his forehead. He kissed Chan’s forehead. “Let me...just try, okay? You’re never gonna get over this fear until you try.”

“But the kids…”

“Are busy in the kitchen eating dinner and goofing around,” assured Woojin. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it into the corner. “I’ve already talked with them and they are fine. Okay?” He dove back in, kissing Bang Chan first on the lips and then continuing down his neck. “Let me show you, okay?” Woojin tugged at the bottom of Bang Chan’s sweatshirt. Bang Chan pulled it off along with his t-shirt. 

“You’re not going to...put it in me, right?” asked Bang Chan nervously as Woojin tugged at the waistband of his sweats. 

“Not unless you ask me,” said Woojin. He knelt down as he pulled Bang Chan’s sweatpants down to his ankles. Bang Chan mindlessly stepped out of them, leaving him clad in only his boxers. Woojin gently pushed him backwards against the wall.

“I’m gonna give you head,” he said, thumbs caressing the skin at the top of Bang Chan’s boxers. 

Bang Chan nodded, head falling back. Woojin helped him out of his boxers, exposing his flaccid penis. Bang Chan shivered slightly as Woojin’s breath ghosted over the sensitive skin. 

“Just relax,” said Woojin reassuringly before diving in. He swallowed Bang Chan down to the hilt, nose buried in his neatly trimmed hairs. He sucked at the whole thing for almost a minute, holding Bang Chan firmly by the hips. Bang Chan whimpered above him, hand coming up to thread through his hair. Slowly, under Woojin’s ministrations, Bang Chan’s dick got hard. Woojin pulled off just enough to suckle at the tip when it was entirely hard, and then dipped back down to swallow him down. Without thinking, Bang Chan could feel himself begin to get wet. 

“Woojin-hyung,” he whispered, tugging slightly at Woojin’s scalp. Woojin pulled off, wrapping a hand around his dick and pumping it as he looked up at Bang Chan. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, resting his head on Bang Chan’s thigh.

“I’m fine,” said Bang Chan. He ran his fingers through Woojin’s hair, scratching his scalp softly. He flinched as his dick suddenly got sensitive. “I’m just afraid that I won’t be able to stand in the shower if you continue,” he joked. 

“Do you want me to continue?” Woojin asked. He let go of Bang Chan’s dick and stood up to kiss him. “I can help you stand in the shower.”

Bang Chan nodded quickly. Woojin wasted no time in taking off the rest of his clothes. Bang Chan started the shower, waiting for the water to warm up before stepping under the spray. He slicked back his hair with the water, scrubbing over his face. Woojin walked up behind him, pulling Bang Chan against his chest by his hips. He kissed Bang Chan on the neck. 

“Still okay?” he asked. 

“Yes,” whispered Bang Chan. Woojin slowly bent him over, kissing down his back as he knelt down behind Bang Chan. Bang Chan braced himself against the wall with his forearms. Woojin kissed his way down to Bang Chan’s entrance. It looked very small, not at all how Woojin remembered it from his Heat. He gave it an experimental lick, reveling in the quiet gasp that came from Bang Chan. He set to work opening Chan up. He kissed, sucked, and licked his way inside of Bang Chan, holding him open to get closer. Bang Chan’s gasps turned into whimpers and whines. His fingers curled on the bathroom tiles. He bit down on his forearm, trying to stifle some of his noises. 

Minutes ticked by and Bang Chan didn’t think he could take much more of Woojin’s ministrations. Something thin entered Bang Chan that wasn’t Woojin’s tongue. It found his g-spot quickly. A few passes over the sensitive nub had black spots dancing in Bang Chan’s vision as he came. He sagged forward, Woojin holding him up from behind. Woojin held him with one arm and reached for the loofah with the other. He began gently, but firmly, washing Bang Chan. Bang Chan relaxed back into his hold. His Omega was practically purring at the attention Woojin was giving him. 

“I could get used to this,” he said, stretching back to stroke the back of Woojin’s neck. He angled for a kiss, which Woojin happily gave. 

“I’ll use this as incentive to get you home,” said Woojin as he turned Bang Chan around to scrub his front. “The others….they want to start building a home here. They want to nest and be a pack. I want that too.” He guided Bang Chan back into the spray. “But you need to be  _ here _ more.” 

“I know,” said Bang Chan as Woojin turned him back around to start washing his hair. He closed his eyes and tried to let his worries go down the drain with the soap. 


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW times ahead ;D
> 
> I may or may not have an edging kink >_>

Woojin went to JYP the next morning and by that evening they had moved into a bigger dorm. It had four rooms; three regular rooms and one nest room. Bang Chan and Woojin moved into the room with the queen sized bed and not much else in there. Changbin, Felix, and Seungmin took one room, and Minho, Hyunjin, Jisung, and I.N. took the other room. It didn’t take them long to settle in,

Bang Chan flopped onto his and Woojin’s bed, a loud sigh leaving his body as he relished in the feeling of not having to move and a soft surface. Woojin followed him, one hand brushing up his side as he laid down beside him. He pulled Bang Chan closer to him so that he could kiss his neck. Bang Chan giggled as his teeth scraped across his scent gland.

“You’re gonna start something,” he gasped as Woojin lightly nipped his scent gland. He rolled over, pushing Woojin with his shoulders so that he was laying on top now. He nosed Woojin’s neck, licking his scent gland before lightly biting it. Woojin moaned; his hands gripped Bang Chan’s shirt hard. 

“ _ You’re  _ starting something.” Woojin held Bang Chan close and rolled them back over so he was back on top. He kissed Chan, pushing his way into his mouth. Chan was pliant underneath him, letting him take control.

Woojin pulled up on Chan’s shirt, sitting them both up so he could pull it off. Chan returned the favor, except he almost ripped off Woojin’s shirt. Woojin smiled and kissed Chan, cupping his face softly. He kissed down his jaw to nose up Chan’s chin so he could bite lightly underneath.

Chan gasped. “Don’t leave marks!”

Woojin pulled off. “I’ll try to remember that.” He moved down to continue kissing and biting. His Alpha whined when he didn’t bite hard enough to leave a mark. Ignoring his instincts, Woojin continued down until he reached the top of Chan’s shorts. He licked a line across his stomach before finally biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Chan jerked against his teeth. Once Woojin’s Alpha was satisfied with the now blooming blue and purple mark, he moved back up to kiss Chan again. 

Chan whimpered against his mouth. His hands scrambled to unbutton Woojin’s pants, and once he succeeded, he pushed them down just enough to get his hands on Woojin. He began to pump him, causing Woojin to gasp into his mouth. Chan took advantage of the release of Woojin’s hold to travel down his neck and chest till he met his own hand. Before Woojin could stop him, he licked up the side of him and sucked a little at the tip.

Woojin groaned above him. One hand slid into his hair, gripping just tight enough.

Chan alternated between sucking at the tip and running his tongue up and down the entire shaft. He bit lightly at the base where Woojin’s knot was, causing Woojin to jerk slightly and let out a soft “fuck.” He returned to the tip and swallowed him down entirely. The “fuck” this time was much louder. Woojin gripped his hair harder and used the leverage to guide Bang Chan to bob up and down. Chan hollowed out his cheeks on the uptake. 

“Keep doing that, and I’m not sure I’ll be able to last all night,” groaned Woojin.

Chan chuckled to himself. He continued his actions, listening and feeling Woojin around him. When Woojin suddenly became more persistent about how fast he was going, he let him fuck up into his mouth until his movements became jerky and uncoordinated. He suddenly pulled off, squeezing the base hard to stop him from cumming. Woojin cursed, body tensing up. 

“What the fuck?” he asked, bewildered.

“I’m making sure you can last,” chuckled Bang Chan. When he was sure Woojin wouldn’t suddenly cum when he let go, he released his hold on him and moved up to kiss Woojin again. Woojin was still in shock, moving on autopilot as Bang Chan finished stripping himself and straddled his lap. He only reacted when Chan slid down over him, enveloping in a tight, wet heat. He convulsed, hands gripping Chan by the hips.

Chan leaned down seductively to kiss him again. “Does this count as a first?” He began to rock his hips slowly. 

Woojin used his purchase on Chan’s hips to rock him faster and harder, leaving Chan gasping with each thrust. He was close again, knot slowly starting to swell, when Chan pushed himself up to where just the tip was barely inside. Woojin cried out in frustration. He looked up to see Chan grinning at him. There was a slight maniacal glint in his eyes. With a growl, Woojin yanked Chan close to him, trapping him so he couldn’t move, and flipped them over so that he was on top.

He pinned Chan beneath him, forcing his legs open and up, leaning his weight down so that he couldn’t move. He began to thrust hard and fast. A low growl emanated from his chest. Chan could do nothing but lay there and take it. His Omega was immensely satisfied with causing Woojin to lose control, to force him to behave. 

His own orgasm quickly approached, and as he tipped over the edge, Chan threw his head back and to the side, baring his neck before Woojin. Woojin, lost in his instincts, took the bait. Surging forward, he bit down on hard right below Chan’s scent gland. Blood blossomed in his mouth. His knot popped and his hips jerked forward as he came. He couldn’t seem to let go of Chan’s neck.

It took awhile for them to both come down from that. 

“I’m sorry,” apologized Woojin. His eyes were staring worriedly at Chan’s still bleeding neck. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“I’m okay,” said Chan. He tried to suppress the goofy smile that threatened to bloom on his face. He was still high on endorphins from the sex. 

“You’re bleeding,” whined Woojin. He looked around desperately for something to press against Bang Chan’s neck, but as they were still locked together by his knot, he couldn’t move very far to reach anything.

Chan looped his arms around Woojin’s neck and pulled him down so they could kiss. Woojin winced. He could still taste blood in his mouth, and he was sure that Chan could too. 

“It’s really okay,” said Chan quietly once they broke apart. “I’ll just have to wear turtlenecks until it heals.”

Woojin whined and slumped forward till he was laying down on top of Bang Chan. Bang Chan hugged him, running a soothing hand up and down his back. He really was okay with Woojin biting him. He was grateful that he had had enough sense to not bite his scent gland. 

Eventually Woojin’s knot went down and they could separate. Woojin immediately went to the adjoining bathroom and came back with a cool, wet washcloth. 

“I need to figure out how to not pop a knot every single time,” he said as he cleaned Bang Chan’s neck and then his stomach. 

“Practice,” said Chan simply. “Just practice it.”

“And how do I do that?” scoffed Woojin. Chan side eyed him, and Woojin blushed.

“I wouldn’t want to push that on you,” he mumbled. Chan grabbed his arm as he tried to leave the bed and pulled him down so he could roll over on top of him. He kissed Woojin hard, lightly grinding against his hip. Woojin let go of the washcloth to wrap his arms around Bang Chan.

“You wouldn’t be pushing anything on me,” said Bang Chan matter of factly. “In fact,” he slowly pushed his already half hard cock against Woojin’s leg, “I may be pushing you.” Woojin pulled him back in for another kiss. He rolled them over carefully and felt between Chan’s legs.

“How are you already so wet?”

Chan shrugged and spread his legs just a little to give Woojin more room. “Practice makes perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still shit at writing sex scenes. I'm trying to get away from calling genitalia by any names because I frankly find it very uncomfortable. Not cause it's embarrassing. I just feel like it throws off the flow of the writing. Once I figure out how to do it well enough, I am going to go back into some of my other fics I've already posted and do some editing.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you wish! ^_^


	6. Presenting

Minho woke up in a sweat, disorientated, and nauseous enough to upchuck his dinner. He stumbled to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time to heave the contents of his stomach up and out. His whole body throbbed like he had pushed it too far while practicing. He flushed the toilet and slumped over to the side. That was how Jisung found him some hours later. 

When he failed to rouse Minho, Jisung went straight to Bang Chan and Woojin’s room. He jiggled the handle to see if the door was locked, and finding it wasn’t, silently prayed that they were at least covered up. 

“Hyungs,” he said, moving towards Bang Chan’s side of the bed and shaking him lightly. Bang Chan made a noise. He stirred, sitting up just slightly and squinting in the near darkness to look at Jisung. 

“What is it?” he asked in English. 

“Minho-hyung is in the bathroom. He doesn’t look well.” He backed up from the bed as Bang Chan moved quickly out of the bed. Woojin sat up slowly on the other side of the bed. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, failing to suppress a yawn. Bang Chan had already disappeared down the hallway to the bathroom, so Jisung caught Woojin up. By the time they both made it down to the bathroom, Chan had Minho resting back against a wall and was helping him clean his face. Minho’s face was scrunched up in pain. 

“You’ll be okay,” said Chan as Woojin dropped down next to Minho. 

“Everything hurts,” groaned Minho, holding himself around the middle and leaning forward. 

“Do you think it’s something you ate?” asked Woojin. He shooed Jisung out of the bathroom. 

Minho shook his head. “I don’t know,” he gasped out. “It’s not just my stomach that hurts.”

“What else hurts?” prompted Chan. He kept feeling Minho’s forehead, frowning at the heat coming off of him. 

“Everything.” Minho lurched forward, dry heaving. Chan rubbed his back. Woojin stood up, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“I’ll call the company,” he said as he left the bathroom. Chan got up and locked the door behind him. He turned back to Minho, who still looked like he was in pain. 

“Let’s shower to help with your temperature. And it’ll make you feel better.” Chan helped Minho stand and out of his clothes. Minho leaned against Chan while they showered. 

“Hyung....do you know what’s happening to me?” Minho pushed back against Chan, breathing heavy.

“I think you’re presenting,” said Chan quietly. He separated them briefly, handing Minho a washcloth full of soap. He quickly washed himself as Minho moved stiffly through the motions. 

“Do I need to go to the hospital?” There was a touch of fear in his voice. 

“I won’t make you.” Chan scratched his head gently. “I can take care of you.” 

They finished showering and just wrapped towels around themselves to cover up. Minho followed Chan into the nest room. Someone had already prepared the extra large bed and mini fridge that was underneath the TV. Minho discarded his towel on the floor and climbed in the bed, burrowing underneath the blankets.

“Do you want the TV on or anything?” 

He nodded. Chan turned the TV on and handed the remote to him.

“I’m gonna go put clothes on. I’ll be right back.” 

“Hyung…..you don’t have to.” Minho’s face flushed. “If you are okay with that.”

Chan dropped his own towel on top of Minho’s and climbed into the bed next to him. Minho shifted so that he could cuddle up next to Chan. Chan chose a movie on Netflix. Soon Minho’s breath evened out, indicating he was asleep. Chan stroked his head as his own eyes slid shut. Sleep was not far off. 


	7. Chapter 7

Bang Chan was awakened by Minho tossing and turning next to him. He sat up a little and felt his forehead. He rolled over and started as a dark shape against one wall moved. 

Woojin sat up straighter and stretched, groaning softly as his back cracked. “How is he?” he whispered.

“His temperature is still up. I’m sure he’s presenting.” Woojin held out a cold, damp washcloth to Bang Chan. Chan took it and carefully wiped Minho’s face. 

“Is he gonna have to go to the hospital? Or the clinic?” Woojin sat down on the bed next to Minho. Minho shifted in his sleep, moving closer to Woojin. Woojin rubbed his back. 

“He’ll be fine here.” Chan dropped the washcloth over the side of the bed. “That’s why we moved here after all.” 

“And you’re ready for that?”

Chan gave him a look before scooting back down in the bed to lay down next to Minho. Woojin got off the bed, retrieved the washcloth, and walked to the door. He paused with his hand on the knob. 

“I’ll go….get some food.”

The door shut softly behind him. 


	8. Presenting...

Minho woke up slowly, his whole body aching and sweating from every possible pore. He could smell two other people in the room with him. One person, smelling of ocean water, was very close to him; the other smelled of pine trees. He rolled over and into someone. Blinking, Chan’s face came into view. 

“Channie-hyung?” he touched Chan’s bare shoulder. Chan woke with a start. 

“Minho? How are you feeling?” Chan immediately felt his forehead. It was still extremely warm.

“Better?” Minho stretched, joints popping. “I feel hot and sore. How long was I asleep?” 

“Almost a day.” Chan sat up. The blanket slipped off of him, revealing his bare chest. Minho suddenly realized that he was also naked, and his cheeks started to redden at the thought of lying naked next to someone else. 

“Are you hungry?” asked Chan. He slipped out of the bed and pulled on a pair of sweats. 

“A little.” Minho couldn’t tell if the pit he felt in his stomach was from being sick or hungry. 

Bang Chan left the room quietly and returned quickly with a bowl of rice, chicken, and vegetables in his hand. He passed it off to Minho, who took it and immediately started eating. The first mouthful of rice and chicken made his stomach feel like a cavern; he started shoveling the food into his mouth, barely chewing before swallowing.

“Don’t choke,” said Bang Chan quietly as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Minho. Minho’s hand froze halfway to his mouth. He slowly lowered back to the bowl and chewed on the food in his mouth properly before swallowing.

“It feels like forever since I last ate.” 

Chan smiled at him. “That’s what happens when you’re presenting.” He picked at the blanket. 

Minho swallowed again. “So I am presenting…..is it going to get worse?”

“I don’t know.” Chan kept picking at the blanket.

“Your’s was pretty bad.”

Chan froze.

“It was bad for a lot of reasons,” he said slowly. “I don’t know if it’ll get worse. But I’m here. And Woojin.”

Something stirred in the darker corner of the room. Both Minho and Chan turned as Woojin sat up slowly, the blanket falling off of him as he stretched. 

“You’re awake,” he rasped, standing up and popping his back. 

“You slept in a chair?” Minho shifted over so Woojin could sit down next to him as well. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you.” Woojin ruffled his hair. Bang Chan kept his eyes trained on the blanket, picking at non-existent lint. 

Minho set his bowl aside. “So now what?”

“Wait for your fever to break,” said Bang Chan. 

“And if I get worse?”

Chan looked at him. “Then we’ll be here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I could stick to my own self appointed schedule >_<
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to do better. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	9. An Update

Hi.

So by now we’ve all heard (or read) the news. I’m not quite sure how I can finish this fanfic with Woojin still in it. I will finish it! A little spoiler, Woojin still leaves. Not in this fic. It’ll be its own separate stand alone. I do understand if no one wants to finish reading this one because he’s still in it. 

From now on let’s support Stray Kids in any way we possibly can. They’re going to need our support. :)


	10. Ch 9: Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely understand if no one wants to read this fic anymore. I have to finish it tho. Don't worry. *He* will be gone soon.

Minho’s fever broke two days later. Chan went with him to the company clinic to get checked out. They stopped at a cafe on their way back.

“In a way, I’m relieved,” said Minho as they sat down at a table in the back. “I won’t have so much attention on me.” 

“And you won’t have to deal with heats or ruts,” commented Bang Chan as he looked over the menu. Minho’s cheeks flushed slightly at the still vivid memory of his talk with the doctor. 

Bang Chan had left the room so that Minho could talk privately with the doctor. He had voiced his worries to her about what presenting as a Beta meant.

“You can expect normal urges that come with someone your age,” she said with a kind smile. “Presenting as a Beta doesn’t change that. You just don’t have the automatic biological need to reproduce like Omegas and Alphas. You’ll still need protection when you decide to have sex.” She rolled over to the counter and pulled open a drawer. She handed Minho a box. He almost dropped it when he read the label.

“You can still get someone pregnant,” said the doctor. “I know these say one size fits all, but if they’re too tight or too loose, it’ll cause problems. Breaks and leaks, to be exact. I can demonstrate how to put one on if you would like.” She pulled open a second drawer. Minho shook his head quickly. 

“They showed us in sex ed,” he said, cheeks flaming. 

“Good.” The doctor rolled back over in front of Minho. “Do you have any other questions?” 

The box of condoms currently sat in the bottom of Minho’s backpack in the chair next to him. He tried not to think about them, and he tried not to think about sex at all.

“Have you ever….” Minho glanced at Chan, who was now looking around the cafe at the various artwork on the walls, “had sex outside of your heat?”

Chan’s eyes slid sideways to look at him before he turned his head.

“No,” he said simply. 

“Am I expected to help with your heat?” Minho had forgotten to ask the doctor that question.

“Only if you want to.” Chan cleared his throat. He started flipping at the laminated menu corner with his thumb. “I haven’t given much thought to my next heat.”

“It’s soon, isn’t it?”

“Couple of weeks.”

The waitress appeared and took their orders. Silence fell between them, interrupted only by the buzzing of their respective phones. They picked up their phones and glanced at the messages. Chan frowned. 

“Felix wants to know when we’re coming back.” He swiped open his phone and started typing a reply.

“Huh.” Minho opened his phone to look at the message. “I just got a similar text from Seungmin.” 

“We should head back.” Bang Chan pulled some cash from his pocket and set it on the table. “C’mon.”

***

It was oddly quiet when Minho and Chan arrived back at the dorm. There were no lights on in the kitchen or living room; no shoes were missing from the front door either. Minho followed behind Chan as they checked the first bedroom which was empty. All the bedrooms were empty, as was the bathroom. 

“Where is everyone?” wondered Bang Chan outloud. Minho’s stomach twisted. 

“We haven’t looked into the nest room.” Minho’s voice cracked. “They could have gone there.”

“Maybe.” Chan slid past Minho to walk to the end of the hallway where the nest room was located. He tried to push the door open, but it hit something on the other side. 

Minho felt like he was going to throw up. 


	11. Ch 10: "Accidents"

“Guys? It’s Bang Channie-hyung.”

Jisung felt the pressure on his chest ease a little. He tried to move the chair from in front of the door, but Changbin stopped him.

“Who’s with you?” asked Changbin. In the dimmed light of the room, Jisung could see the bruise on his face. 

“Just Minho. Is everyone in there?” 

“Y-yes.” Changbin helped Jisung move the chair away from the door. Bang Chan opened the door, Minho standing right behind him. His eyes traveled over the room, counting heads and checking each member briefly. He stepped aside so Minho could come in. 

“What happened?” he asked, shutting the door. 

“We were making dinner and everything was fine and then Changbin bumped into Woojin-hyung and….” Hyunjin glanced at Changbin.

“What did he do?” Bang Chan directed the question to Changbin. He frowned and grabbed him gently by the chin. “He did this?” he asked softly. Changbin nodded. Chan frowned. 

“Hyung got really angry all of a sudden and he pushed Changbin-hyung against the wall,” whispered Jeongin. The three youngest were on the bed together, wrapped around each other. He continued, “He yelled at him about not touching something that doesn’t belong to him, and then he hit him.” Seungmin snuggled closer to Jeongin. 

“Where’s Woojin now?” Bang Chan turned to leave.

“He left.” Jisung grabbed Bang Chan’s arm. “Please don’t leave.”

“I’ll be alright. I’ll find him, find out what’s going on, and it’ll all be okay.” Chan shrugged Jisung off. “I’ll be back.” 


	12. Ch 11: We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FW: Non-con/rape ahead. It's not graphic. Only mentioned.

Woojin picked up on the fifth ring. 

“What.”

“What happened at the dorm while I was with Minho at the clinic?” Bang Chan automatically looked both ways before crossing the street. “We came back and the rest of the group had barricaded themselves in the nest room. Apparently you punched Changbin? What the hell was that about!?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well you’re gonna talk about!” A few people glanced his way. Chan tugged his hat down farther over his face. “Tell me where you are and we can meet.”

“No.” The line went dead. Chan turned into the next nearest alley and nearly threw his phone against the wall. He took a moment in the alley to collect himself before pulling a mask out of his jacket pocket and putting it on to hide his face. He tugged his hat down one more time before leaving the alley and heading back to the dorm

***

Chan ordered dinner on the way back to the dorm and met the delivery man at the front door. He took the food and drink directly to the nest room, where the rest of the group was still huddled. 

“Did you find him?” asked Minho as he helped Chan spread out the dishes. 

“No. He answered his phone, but hung up on me.” Chan moved the empty delivery bags to the side. 

“What are we going to do?” 

“I’ll take care of it.”

Minho frowned at him. “Hyung…”

“Right now we take care of them.” Chan stood up and motioned to the food. “Eat up.” He motioned to Changbin. “Let’s go to the bathroom.” Changbin got up from where he was laying with Felix and followed Chan to the bathroom. 

“I got this from the pharmacy,” said Chan once they were inside of the bathroom. He handed Changbin some topical pain killer. 

“Thanks, hyung.” Changbin kept his eyes on the floor. The bruise on his face was already starting to change colors. 

“What did Woojin say to you?” asked Chan quietly as he applied the cream gently to Changbin’s face. 

“That I shouldn’t touch what isn’t mine,” mumbled Changbin. He winced as Chan brushed over a particularly sore spot. 

“Did you use his laptop or something?”

Changbin shook his head. “No. I think…” he trailed off. Chan washed his hands so he could turn away from Changbin to let him collect himself.

“Felix and I….have been...intimate.” Changbin blushed. “We haven’t...taken it beyond touching.” 

“So he smelled Felix on you.” Changbin nodded.

“I didn’t think what we’ve been doing is wrong.” Changbin fiddled with the hem of his shirt. 

“It’s not. You’re being careful, right?” Chan leaned against the sink. 

“That’s why we haven’t…” Changbin turned red in the face. 

“I’ll have to talk to Woojin. It’s not his place to decide who can do what with who.” Chan reached out to Changbin and pulled him into a hug. “I just want you both to be careful. You’re unpresented, and doing things too early can hurt you later. I know that for a fact.”

Changbin nodded. “Yes, hyung.”

***

They all slept in the nest room that night. Bang Chan awoke when he heard the front door open. He carefully left the bed so he wouldn’t wake any of the other members, and met Woojin in the hallway. 

“In here,” he hissed. He pushed Woojin back down the hall into their shared room. Once the door was shut, he rounded on him.

“What the fuck was that all about today?” he demanded, folding his arms and blocking the door. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” spat back Woojin. His appearance was slightly disheveled, and he reeked of alcohol and other people’s scents. 

“You punched Changbin! And told him not to touch what isn’t his? I can only assume you’re talking about Felix.” 

“He shouldn’t be messing around with Felix,” slurred Woojin. He fell onto the bed. “I’m tired. Let’s go to bed.”

“No, we’re talking about this now.”

Woojin sat up. “We can talk in the morning.”

“Changbin and Felix can do whatever they want as long as it’s safe and consensual,” said Bang Chan. “You need to apologize to Changbin.”

Woojin stumbled from the bed and pushed Bang Chan against the door. 

“You’re gonna start telling me what to do?” he growled. He towered over Chan, emitting hostility that made Chan want to cower. He stood his ground instead.

“You’re in the wrong and need to apologize,” he insisted, staring Woojin down.

Woojin barked out a laugh. “I don’t  _ need _ to do shit. Especially not when an Omega is telling me to.”

Chan could feel the anger flooding his system. “What does that have to do with anything.”

“You should know your place and not try bossing Alphas around. I don’t know why JYP puts up with your bullshit.” Woojin went back to the bed. He started taking his clothes off. “Let’s go to bed.” 

“You should go to bed,” agreed Chan. He turned to leave. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He was suddenly yanked backwards and thrown onto the bed with Woojin pinning him down. Woojin leaned down and sniffed along his neck. 

“Mmmm, you smell so good,” he growled. Chan tried pushing back against him, but Woojin only gripped his wrists tighter and forced his legs apart. “Why don’t we have a little fun before we go to sleep.”

“You-you-you-you’re drunk,” stutterd Chan as Woojin began tugging at his sleep pants. “I don’t want to!” he cried as Woojin succeeded in pulling them off. 

“Too bad,” said Woojn as he undid his pants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On top of finding it hard to write Woojin, I've started a new job in the past month (yay) and have been training since August for a 2nd job (double yay?). I really wish I could put myself on an update schedule, but I don't foresee that happening. Thank you all for waiting patiently! I've already written the ending to this fic. I just have to fill in the middle. Again, thank you for waiting patiently and for taking the time to read this fic!!! Love to all :) <3
> 
> Side note, I have a new kitten! If there's any random errors, it's cause he walked all over the keyboard :))))


	13. Ch 12: Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING!*  
> The following chapter contains themes of rape, gaslighting, and assault, both physical and sexual. Please proceed with caution or skip altogether. A short summary will be provided here so you can skip this chapter if you need too!
> 
> Chan confronts Woojin about his behavior and Woojin brushes it off saying that he is an Alpha and Chan shouldn't question him. Chan tries to stand up for himself and his members, but Woojin assaults him. Chan begins to spiral downward, questioning himself and his ability to be the leader of Stray Kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this has been so long coming. I didn't have internet for 2 months on top of working 64 hour weeks (night shift gang!). I hope to post more soon! 
> 
> Edit: Honestly this chapter was really hard for me to write. In a strange way it is helping me cope and come to terms with my own trauma.

Chan laid in the dark, staring at the ceiling, shame and fear radiating through his body. Woojin was passed out beside him, arm and leg thrown over his body. He really needed to pee, but he was afraid of waking Woojin. He did feel fortunate that Woojin had been too drunk to get hard and had passed out while trying to shove it in. At the same time, he never felt more humiliated. 

The way he felt after waking up spooned between BamBam and Yugyeom was nothing compared to the way he felt right now. Everything had been excused back then; he had been in Heat, Yugyeom was just a young Alpha, BamBam had been trying to help a fellow Omega. He felt more embarrassed than anything about the way he acted during his Heat. But this? Woojin wasn’t that much bigger than him, and he was drunk. Chan should’ve been able to push him off before he even got close.

Chan jumped as Woojin snorted in his sleep. He rolled over off of Bang Chan. Chan carefully scooted off of the bed. He left the room quickly and made a beeline for the bathroom. Once locked inside, he sank to the floor, hands over his mouth to muffle the sobs rising from inside. He curled in on himself and laid over on the floor. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed that way. Long enough for his muscles to cramp up and make it painful to uncurl. He dragged himself up to stand using the sink and washed his face to clear the wet trails the tears had left. 

***

The next morning Chan made sure that the rest of Stray Kids were out of the dorm before Woojin woke up. Han and Changbin gave him worried, questioning looks as they left, but they went anyway. Chan busied himself with cleaning up the kitchen while waiting for Woojin to wake up. He was washing the dishes when he heard him enter the kitchen area. He froze as Woojin’s arms circled around his waist. 

“Good morning,” said Woojin hoarsely as he kissed Chan’s neck. “Where is everyone?”

“They went to practice,” said Chan. He forced himself to continue washing dishes despite the shake in his hands. “I thought you’d like to sleep in.”

“Mmmm.” Woojin let go of him and moved on to the fridge. Chan methodically finished washing the dishes, focusing on the similar motions to keep his hands from shaking too much. He slowly dried his hands off before turning around to face Woojin. He was already sitting at the table eating cereal. Chan took a deep breath and walked over to sit across from him. 

“We need to talk,” he said slowly. 

“About?” Woojin’s mouth was full of cereal. 

“What happened between you and Changbin. And what happened last night.”

Woojin swallowed. “It was nothing.”

“You hit him.”

Woojin shrugged. Chan’s hands clenched into fists.   
“Whatever he said or did doesn’t give you an excuse to hit him,” said Chan, barely keeping his voice even. “You should’ve just talked about it.”

“It was just an Alpha reaction.” Woojin rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Bang Chan could feel the color in his face. “No Alpha has the right to just hit someone because they feel like it.”

“I could smell Felix on him!” Woojin hit the table, making the bowl and Chan jump. “You do know what they get up to when they’re alone, right?”

“As long as they’re being safe…”

“It’s not Changbin’s place to touch him like that.”

Chan thought he could feel his knuckles begin to crack with how hard he was clenching his fists. 

“If Changbin and Felix want to fool around, they can. It’s not mine, yours, or anyone else’s business.” He held Woojin’s gaze as he stared him down across the table. “You need to apologize to Changbin.” 

Woojin worked his jaw back and forth before spitting out, “Fine. If it’ll make you feel better.”

Chan nodded, letting his hands relax just a little. “Fine. About last night…”

“What about it.”

Chan glared at him. “You...you…” he swallowed, throat suddenly dry, “you tried to force yourself on me.”

“You wanted me to.” Woojin stared at him blankly. 

“I didn’t.” 

Woojin shrugged. He stood up from the table and went to put his bowl in the kitchen sink. “Your scent was practically begging me for it.”

“My sc….I wasn’t turned on at all last night.” Bang Chan stood up. He tried to ignore how his legs shook. “You were drunk and you let your Alpha take over.” He started to walk towards the front door where his shoes and bag were. “Get better control so it doesn’t happen again.”

“And what are you going to do if it does,” growled Woojin. He strode over to Bang Chan and yanked him up by the arm, pushing him back into the wall and caging him in as he did so. He leaned in, sniffing along Bang Chan’s neck.

“We’re late for practice,” monotoned Chan. He tried to move out of Woojin’s arms. Woojin punched the wall next to his head, causing him to jump.

“We’ll go when I say we can go.” He leaned in closer, putting a leg between Chan’s and kicking out one of his legs to cause him to lose balance. Chan pushed as hard as he could against Woojin. He managed to dislodge him just enough to slip out. 

He grabbed his shoes and bag and ran from the dorm. He didn’t pause to put his shoes on till he was a few blocks away. Sitting down on the curb, Chan fumbled putting his shoes on, his hands shaking too much to tie the laces properly. He knew he needed to keep Woojin away from the rest of the members, but how to do that slipped his mind completely. 

Chan stood up and shouldered his bag properly, brushing off the seat of his pants before stepping towards the JYPE building. He typed out a quick text to Minho, picking up the pace as he saw what time it was. 


	14. Ch 13: Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> R*pe scene ahead. Not graphic, but could still be triggering. Please read at your own discretion. 
> 
> The only major thing that happens in this chapter is Woojin gets kicked out of the company for his assault on Changbin and Bang Chan. Needless to say, he's not happy about it and takes it out on Chan.

“Hyung, I don’t know if letting him stay is a good idea,” whispered Minho. He glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the members as they went through their cool down stretches. “He’s already hurt you and Changbin. It’s only a matter of time before he hurts someone else.” 

“If I go to JYP with this, he’ll kick him out of the group and out of the company. And it’ll be all my fault because I didn’t choose the right people.” Bang Chan could feel the burn of tears in his eyes. “It’ll just prove them right that Omegas can’t lead.”

“Chan, breathe.” Chan gasped quietly as Minho rubbed his back. Minho glanced behind them again. 

“Please consider it,” he pleaded. 

***

After practice, when they had all split up to do their own thing, Chan made a few calls to some of his friends in the company to ask if the other members of Stray Kids could stay with him tonight. Jae agreed to call Seungmin and invite him and the rest of Stray Kids to come to the Day6 dorm for that night. His next call was to JYP, who picked up on the second ring. 

“What’s happened?” he asked. 

Chan suck0--90----ed in a breath. “I...I need to speak with you. In person. If possible.”

“I can meet you in the studio in ten minutes.” 

“O-okay,” stammered Chan. He ended the call and slumped against the wall, letting his head thump against it. 

***

Chan picked at the edges of his sweater, waiting in nervous silence as JYP sat across from him tapping slowly on the desk. 

“These are the only incidents?”

Chan nodded. 

JYP sighed. “I had hopes, of course, but if he’s showing violent tendencies this early…” he sighed again. “I’ll take care of it.” He pulled out his phone, scrolling through it with a frown on his face. He glanced up at Bang Chan before starting to type something out.

“Where are the rest of the kids?” he asked.

“I asked Jae if Day6 would take them for tonight. They’re with them now.” 

JYP nodded. “Okay.” He stood up, sliding his phone into his pocket. “If you stay here, lock the door and call someone to come stay with you.”

Bang Chan nodded. “Yes, PD-nim.”

***

Bang Chan turned his phone off after JYP left. He locked the door like he said and opened his laptop to continue working. His hands were shaking as he worked through some demos. He reminded himself that the kids were safe; Woojin won’t know where they are and won’t be able to hurt them anymore. He kept working to keep his mind off of what could possibly be happening right now. 

Hours slipped by and Bang Chan’s stomach alerted him to the fact that it had been awhile since the last time he ate. He turned his phone back on to order food, also shooting a quick message off to Han to check on everyone. He went back to work, leaving his phone on so the delivery person could contact him. He didn’t think of it again until someone knocked on the studio door. He opened the door without thinking.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” shouted Woojin, pushing Bang Chan back. He hit the desk hard, his phone falling out of his hand and sliding under the desk somewhere.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” he asked, trying to back away from Woojin in the tiny space of his studio. 

“You talked to another Alpha about  _ our _ business?” Woojin slammed the door behind him. The lock automatically clicked into place. 

“Hyung...you  _ hit _ Changbin for no reason. You’ve sexually assaulted me twice. You have to be stopped.” Chan tried to keep his heart rate down and the fear out of his smell. He knew it would only egg Woojin on more.

“I told him that I’ll go to therapy and take suppressants,” growled Woojin. “He hasn’t kicked me out of the company.”  
Bang Chan nodded quickly. “G-good. I don’t want us to split up. We can fix this.”

Woojin cracked his neck. He stepped closer to Bang Chan, who backed into the wall. 

“I’m staying,” he said slowly. “Which means  _ you _ need to learn your place.” He grabbed Chan by the arm and threw him onto the couch. Chan’s head hit the armrest and he fell off the couch. He scrambled backwards as Woojin advanced on him.

“Just wait a minute,” cried Chan as Woojin grabbed him by the ankle, climbed on top of him, and pinned Chan to the floor with one hand. He used the other to undo Chan’s pants and start yanking them down. 

“Please,” begged Chan as Woojin reached for his own pants.

***

Afterwards, Chan lay on the ground, unable to move as Woojin moved around him. 

“I’ll see you back at the dorm,” he said curtly before leaving the room. Chan had no idea how long he lay on the floor of the studio, body numb and hurting at the same time. Eventually he found some strength to reach out and find his phone. He dialed a number, struggling to breathe as the phone rang.

“Hello?” 

“I need you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had every intention of drawing this out, but the more I wrote, the more I just wasn't satisfied for it. So I cut straight to the chase.


	15. Ch 14: You Will Be Found

BamBam rushed to the JYP building with Mark. He barrelled past security and up the stairs, too impatient to take the elevator. 

“BamBam!” hissed Mark, grabbing BamBam by the arm to stop him from entering the floor where Chan’s studio was. “You don’t want to go busting into his studio. We don't even know what we’ll find in there.”

“I know.” BamBam yanked his arm out of Mark’s grip. “The faster we get there, the faster we can help. What if he’s bleeding? The faster…”

“You need to calm down first.” Mark didn’t try to stop BamBam from entering the floor. “You’ll be no good to him if you’re upset. It’ll make things worse.”

“I’m not stupid.” BamBam glared at Mark. They arrived outside of Chan’s studio. He hesitated at the door before knocking softly.

“Chan? Channie? It’s BamBam and Mark-hyung. Can we come in?” he asked through the door. There was some rustling inside and a click as the lock was undid. The door swung open just a smidge. 

The room smelled of fear and pain. Chan was curled up in his desk chair, face illuminated by the computer screen. BamBam could see the tear streaks on his face and the fresh ones in his eyes.

“Chan…” BamBam slowly touched Chan’s arm. He flinched hard away from him. His hand fell back to his side. “We need to take you to the hospital.”

Chan shook his head. “No.”

BamBam looked to Mark. 

“Will you come with us at least? We won’t take you to a hospital or clinic,” he assured Chan. “A hotel maybe?”

There was a long pause before Chan reached out and closed his laptop. “Okay.”

BamBam had to restrain himself from fawning over Chan as he gathered his things together. Chan was limping badly, and BamBam glimpsed a small, dark, wet patch of what could only be blood on his jeans. He waited till they were out in the car before bringing up the hospital again.

“No!” Chan was curled against the door in the back seat. 

Mark glanced in the rearview mirror. “I know you don’t want to. I’ll take you somewhere discreet. She’s an Omega.”

Chan said nothing. He kept his eyes fixed on the passing street outside. Mark drove outside of the main city to a small neighborhood. It was older, but well kept. Mark parked in a side alley and left BamBam and Chan in the car to go inside a building with a small red cross lit up on the side. He was gone for a few minutes before coming back out. He opened the door on Bang Chan’s side and nodded towards the building. Chan got out of the car reluctantly and followed Mark inside with BamBam following close behind them. 

An Omega nurse was waiting for them in the waiting area. She escorted Chan to an examination room where she gave him antibiotic shots and a plan B pill. She inspected him quickly and efficiently for any damage, causing Chan only mild discomfort. 

“I’m sending you with a pregnancy test and these antibiotics. You won’t know for a couple of weeks if you’re pregnant or not,” she said matter of factly. 

“And if I am?” asked Chan, fear clenching his heart.

She grimaced. “You can come back here and I can help you move forward whichever way you choose.”

Chan nodded and slid off the examination table. “Thank you,” he said. She nodded at him with a small smile, then went back to writing something down. 

Chan limped back to the waiting room. Mark and BamBam were the only two in there. BamBam was slumped in a chair, long legs stretched out underneath the chair across from him. He was staring blankly at the ceiling, hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. Mark was typing something out on his phone. He looked up when he heard the door to the examination rooms open.

“All set?” he asked. 

Chan nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. Thank you so much for reading :)


	16. Ch 15: Begin Again

Stray Kids stayed with GOT7 while their dorm was being deep cleaned. No one mentioned Woojin or asked Chan about his bruises. They went to school, practice, and the GOT7 dorm for meals. Felix stayed attached to Chan’s side the entire time. Their first night back in their dorm, Felix and Chan were curled up together in the room that Chan and Woojin used to share. Felix finally pulled up enough courage to bring him up.

“I don’t think I ever felt so helpless,” confessed Chan. “I couldn’t move. I just let it happen.” 

Felix hugged Chan close. “I wish I could’ve helped you.”

Chan shrugged. He threaded their fingers together over his chest. “I didn’t think he was that bad.”

“Did the police do anything about it?”

Chan shook his head. “I think he told them my Omega wanted him to do that.”

“And they believed him!?”

“My biology is literally hard wired to mate. It doesn’t take much else to convince someone of that.”

“Are you going to start taking suppressants again?” 

“No.”

Felix dropped his head down and rested against Chan’s neck close to his scent gland. “That means you’ll go into Heat.”

“Minho and I have already talked about it. I’m not going to spend it with any Alpha not in Stray Kids. Minho is the only one presented right now so he’ll help me.”

“Will he be able to?”

“You don’t have to have sex to get through a Heat.” Chan rolled over to face Felix. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to have sex again.”

Felix covered Chan’s hand with his own. “We’re all here for you. Lean on us if you need it.”

“Always.”


End file.
